


The Penitent - Castiel Fan Art

by Informative_Dandy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy
Summary: High contrast, black and white, digital shadow drawing of Castiel as a priest; based off the story The Penitent by user24601.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Penitent - Castiel Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malevolent_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Penitent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348441) by [malevolent_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> ...This is a gift work...


End file.
